Snippets
by TiramiSue84
Summary: My entries for the weekly held FanficFlashfic Contest hosted by thimbles. 100-200 word stories, each one based on a different prompt. Drabbles. mini-stories, words. A writing exercise. Everything goes: all pairings or OF, AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

**So, the lovely thimbles came up with the idea to host this weekly held contest over on blogspot, where writers come together once a week to write these little mini stories based on a given prompt. Rules say that these entries can't be longer than 200 words max. The writer of the winning entry will chose the prompt and then the winning entry the following week.**

**Check out the block to see the prompts and also read all the fantastic entries here:**

**fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 01**

**It really is a great writing excercise and overall fun activity (even if the word limit drived me mad on a regular basis...). It's also very fascinating to see the range of things all the participating writers there come up with, their ideas and inspiration all inspired by the same picture, quote or even video clip, interpreted in their very own way.**

**Hope you enjoy reading them.**

* * *

**FanficFlashfic week 1**

I eventually found her down at the beach.

I had left the party in a haste, barely able to choke down the raging anger inside of me and not let my fists say what I had denied my mouth to for the longest time. It would have been so easy and freeing to finally give in to temptation. After everything I had to endure, everything I had to keep up with, it would have been my damn right prerogative, too.

I chased after a girl that wasn't mine, instead. Even with the red shading my sight, the decision was made as soon as she had stormed outside into the dark night. Alone and fragile...

She was faster than I had expected, and with the cover of the night shielding her, it's taken me hours of scanning and searching streets and alleys to find her.

Hugging her knees, she sat there.

I approached.

"Not now, Edward. Please."

"He doesn't deserve you. Never did, never will!" My words hurt her, but she had hurt me, too. "You should have chosen me."

"I know."

"Then, once again, why didn't you."

"Because I'm not good enough for you."

"You're so dumb."

"I know."

And despite everything, the weeks and months of hurting and seeing her with another man, I still loved her. "Try to be smart, then."

Her legs circled my waist as I picked her up, her fingertips to my neck.

I carried her home.

* * *

A/N: Just for those following me and reading my wip - no, I still haven't given up on it. I'm working on the next chapter and hopefully will be able to update soon :)

-Sue


	2. Chapter 2

Prompt and the other entries here: fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - uk/2013/ 02/ week - 3

Week 3

Cradled in porcelain and buried under a thick blanket of almond-scented water, I lay naked and motionless. Basking in the comfort and tranquility that this open prison with its narrow walls and burning heat offered me.

This was my retreat, the one spot I'd come to whenever I needed to escape reality; my safe haven.

There was no screaming or yelling.

There were no barely covered whispers or obvious stares.

There was no darkness. No harshness, either.

Neither hurt nor pain. No strike or slap or kick or touch or word could reach me here. Me and my flesh, all bruised and maimed, we were safe here.

There was no weight; everything and everyone was weightless.

Here, in this tub, this locked room, there was everything I yearned for there to be outside of my bubble.

The tightness in my lungs signaled me that I had to come for air again soon. I didn't want to go back, but rather stay here for ever, instead.

I could.

It would be easy. I just had to get out of the tub and bathroom, down the hall and into my own. Stashed away under a loose wooden board beside my bed I would find all I'd need. My mute salvation ingested, I would walk back, re-lock the door and dive back under my safety blanket.

Forever.

Just...not today.

Word count: 226 (yes, officially over the word limit) :)


	3. Chapter 3

******Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - co - uk/ 2013/ 02/ week - 4**

**Week 4**

Time was escaping me. Running, fleeing at a pace I couldn't keep up with and taking Life along with her.

Faster, faster, faster.

Never stopping, never giving me a break, never giving me the chance to catch up. Always out of reach.

Somewhere along the way, we had pasted ways. On my tiptoes, stretching as far as my body would go, I desperately grasp for them. But my fingertips won't even touch their surface and I want to cry.

I do.

I cry and scream and plead for them to not forget about me. I'm moving at a snail's pace, trying to chase what's almost gone: freedom, passion, love...Life itself.

There's only dullness around me, though. One tedious, monotonous chore after the other; a routine, a circle I can't break. I'm stuck in quicksand, and it's pulling me under. I can't breathe.

Many years ago, I lamented that time stood still. Back then it was me who ran ahead, begging for time to get going and catch up. All I wanted was to break free and leave boredom behind, when all I had to worry about were the boundaries of youth.

I wish for those days back now.


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - co - uk/ 2013/ 02/ week - 5**

**Week 5**

It was a long time coming and yet, it hit me out of nowhere. It crept and crawled within me undetected, through the pores of my skin and into my veins. Up, up right into my heart. A stab. Further even – into my mind. Was it a punch or a bullet?

This realization.

It's taken me years to see, feel and _grasp_ what's been hinted to me by others right from the start.

You are not good for me.

It wasn't pink-tinted glasses I'd been wearing where you were concerned, but rather blinders and earplugs.

I was blind and deaf to your fake and phony, your resentment and hypocrisy thinly veiled by the cover of your pretend caring.

You felt no love for me.

You kept me around so that my misery could make you feel better about yourself. For you to soar, you needed to see me fall.

And this realization hurts. So much so that I'm breaking a bit as I walk out on you now, but I have to. If I don't, you'll further use me up until there's nothing left.

It's too much to ask, too much to take.

I have to let you go.


	5. Chapter 5

Prompt and all other entries here: **fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - uk/ 2013/ week - 9**

* * *

**Week 9**

The sheets feel cold, the bed too big.

Maybe it's just me, though. When you left, you took more with you than clothes and furniture. Without my consent—like the thief that you are—you stole a huge chunk of myself, as well. So greedy and sly...

It's been months since you went out that door to trade me in for someone else, yet, that missing chunk never grew back. It's not that I don't know how to cope and manage without you – I do. I'm fine.

Most of the time.

It's just... the traces you left on my skin, on the remnants of my heart that remains in my chest, I can't seem to get rid of those. I can't erase them. Or you.

I can still hear your voice, can taste your skin and lips on my own. It's not just memories... it's all still here.

Is it the same for you? Do you think of me when you are with her the way I think of you whenever I'm with him? Even now, sleeping in the same bed, he and I are separated by miles because of you.

As much as I want him to, he can't compare.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - uk/ 2013/ 04/ week - 11** (make sure to delete the spaces and dashes)

* * *

**Week 11**

Too many people crammed into a small room, buzzing with energy. Noises everywhere and the smell of nicotine and beer in the air.

Nothing out of the ordinary.

Until I found your face across the room. Your eyes, so green and vibrant, pierced through me: deep and deeper until they found what they longed for. So powerful, they hypnotized me. I couldn't look away.

You winked and I was enchanted. Your lips curled upward and I was done for.

That was all it took. I was yours.

It wasn't long until your sweet breath became mine and mine became yours, until lips met and the wet silk of your tongue touched mine. And more, much more.

Roaming hands on naked skin, whispered words and demands, tangled bodies reveling in passion. My sighs and your grunts becoming one, culminating into something bigger until we both were rewarded with that blissful deliciousness we'd searched for.

As my breath returned, your heavy hand caressed along my body one last time before you turned away and left. The fog cleared from my mind; your magic was gone.

The spell you had jinxed me with was broken.


	7. Chapter 7

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 04/ week - 12**

* * *

**Week 12**

There once was a little girl,

so pretty and lovely and pure.

Her dark hair so shiny and curled,

her face so fair and sweet.

Her eyes as deep as the ocean,

her voice as clear as a raindrop.

.

There once was a little girl,

so gentle and friendly and endearing.

Whose smile could light a room,

and whose soul was as untainted as freshly fallen snow.

Whose mind was full of curiosity,

and whose touch was as delicate as the brush of a feather.

.

There once was a little girl,

whose parents had only ever longed for a boy.

A boy so strong and capable and well,

he'd work from dawn to dusk.

Who'd see they made ends meet,

instead of being merely another mouth to feed.

.

There once was a little girl,

all abandoned and scared.

Left behind all alone in the dark,

whimpering, shivering, crying for help.

Shadowy giants and creepy sounds,

surrounded by them with no way out.

.

This little girl so weak and frail

with her heart broken she accepted her fate.

She didn't flinch when the beast found her,

and took her in his arms to carry her away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - co - uk/ 2013/ 04/ week - 13**

* * *

**Week 13**

The glass felt cold on the side of my face, the heavy rain pelting against it sounded loud in my ears.

I watched as my breath fanned out over the window pane, leaving its faint, temporary trace there.

My gaze traveled from the thick clouds blanketing the sky back down to the busy street below.

There was so much _life_ going on out there; this city was filled to the brim with it.

People were everywhere. Going about their lives, mingling, interacting.

Strangers, acquaintances, friends, lovers, couples, families.

There were hundreds of thousands of them out there, together and apart.

Meeting, laughing, dancing, singing, loving, screaming, touching, fucking, crying, mourning, leaving, dying.

Connected in one way or the other.

All of them.

Except for me.

Even after two years.

I craved this connection.

Body, heart, mind, soul.

Any form or shape.

Just... something.

Anything.

I wrapped the blanket closer around me, bury my nose in the fabric, close my eyes to kill the stinging.

I refused to give in, for if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop.

My tears would pour in millions in here just like they did outside.

Except, out there, nobody would be the wiser.


	9. Chapter 9

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 05/ week - 15**

* * *

**Week 15**

They say opposites attract, and that's exactly how it was.

She, the city girl, flourished on crowded concrete grounds, neon lights, buildings that touched the sky and the never diminishing noise of traffic.

He, the country boy, preferred the idyllic scenery and serenity woods and lakes offered him.

Hadn't she taken that wrong turn on her way to one of those secluded, yet awfully exclusive spas, and then gotten stranded somewhere in the middle of nowhere, they probably wouldn't have met. Driving by in his pick-up truck, he found her sitting on top of her shiny Mercedes, sulking, puffing a cigarette. As fate would have it, he was a mechanic; towing her to his small-town garage and fixing what needed to be fixed, he became her hero.

They fell hard and instantly.

She seduced him into the city, but every so often he pulled her back to where they met, took her hiking or down the river in his little rowboat.

.

Standing by the river bank, the old man remembers it all with clarity: their lives, their love.

His loss.

"C'mon, Rosie, let's take her out one last time."

He grunts as he shuffles toward the blue boat.


	10. Chapter 10

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - uk/ 2013/ 05/ week - 16**

* * *

**Week 16**

I don't want much, just you.

I want us—together. Always. And out in the open so everyone can see.

I want us at the beach, strolling barefoot along the shore or just laying down and soaking up the sun.

I want us outside, laughing and kissing. My hand in yours and your arms around me.

I want us under the night sky, free and limitless and strong, dancing or counting stars.

I want your hands under my shirt and your lips all over me. I want your sighs in my mouth and your shudders when I nip and bite right there.

I want your teasing fingers and the sweetness of your breath. I want your gentle and your crazy, your slow and your wild.

I want your eyes on me when I reach that blissful peak, and my name on your lips as you follow.

I want you to need me, crave me as much as I do you. I want your heart and your soul, for you have mine.

I want it all with you, everything—your good and bad. Forever.

I want you to love me as much and deep as I love you.

* * *

_That's it for now._

_I'll continue to post my entries here as well. Whether that will be weekly and right after the contest ended or in bundles after while needs to be seen._

_Hope you enjoyed them._

_Thanks for reading._

_-Sue_


	11. Chapter 11

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 06/ week - 19**

* * *

**Week 19**

I'm watching,

biting down on the inside of my cheek.

Seeing you sitting there

on that big, black couch

surrounded by cushions about the size of yourself,

kicking your little legs.

.

You're fingertips are tapping,

the stack of plastic cases in your lap.

You're adorable in your excitement;

just like your father was

when he was your age.

.

"Nana, c'mon! We've been waiting here forever!"

A chuckle escapes my lips.

"I'm here, my sweet, I'm here."

From my hiding spot in the hallway,

I make my way over to you darlings.

.

Placing the plate of giant cookies

on the coffee table,

I accept your first pick,

insert the disc and then start the player.

.

After pushing a few buttons on the remote,

the screen changes, and it's there:

the well-known melody heard a hundred times,

the design of the prominent fairy castle, however

was changed over the years.

.

It's been years, decades maybe,

and I'm giddy.

More so than I probably should

considering my age, but I can't help it.

Memories of a childhood long passed

flicker across my mind.

The movie starts, showing the first scene

of a beloved story, and you smile.

.

So do I.


	12. Chapter 12

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 06/ week - 20**

* * *

**Week 20 **

It was the briefest of moments—a flicker, really—but it's enough to break my uninhibited euphoria.

In a sea of thousands of people, for the time being, the individual drowns in the sheer craziness of the mass. We move, jump and roar as one; sing-along with our powerful voice. Back to chest, elbow to elbow; we are one. We lose ourselves in the hysteria of others.

And yet, you stand out.

The glimpse at your face... it could have been nothing, but then you turn your head. Your eyes find mine and I'm lost all the more so, but for a whole different reason. Two full years cramped into less than ten seconds pass by me, and I have to look away.

Sweating people all around me, but I shiver; bright rays of beautiful color pass me, but with the first notes to a too familiar song, they all fade.

Eyes closed and lips moving, I wait.

Strong arms wind around my shoulders and middle from behind; hugging, holding me tightly. Lips and stubble against my skin.

I don't have to turn around to be sure, I just know.

"Do you remember this one? Us?"

"I never forgot."


	13. Chapter 13

**To check out the prompt and read all the amazing entries, go here:**

**fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 06/ week - 21**

* * *

**Week 21**

I long for the slightest breeze to brush along my bare skin;

a cool down that would take the stickiness away.

I want to jump head-first into the ocean

and

.

dive and swim until the sun vanishes into the sea.

My sandals flip-flop over heated asphalt as we walk,

toward the allure of that diamond-covered

and

.

perpetually moving, seemingly endless blue depth.

Salt on my tongue, the buzz of voices and noises in my ears.

Seniors laughing, drinking, dancing, smoking

and

saying farewell, for school is done.

Their energy is contagious, makes me giddy to finally join them.

The golden sand so close, that's when I hear this

one song off that one album from that one band you insisted on hearing all the time

and

.

my head snaps around to find you nearby.

Surrounded by your friends, next to what's-her-name, laughing.

My eyes must have prickled and pierced, for your smile fades

and

.

we lock gazes for an eternity and longer.

You stare, plead, then touch your heart, telling me I'm still in there.

I long, ache, wish, then mimic your motion.

And it has to be like this, for it'd only hurt more come Summer's end.


	14. Chapter 14

**The prompt and all other entries can be found here:**

**fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 06/ week - 22**

* * *

**Week 22**

"You ready?"

I know it's rude, but I don't turn to look at when whispering an "almost" in reply. I was too transfixed by the glorious sight in front of me: from up here everything looked so beautiful, peaceful. The sun was creeping down the horizon to disappear for a while; casting her shadow to exchange colors with darkness. Just like every day. In a world where there is no mercy but only a thin sliver of hope at best, where there is no protection only injustice, where you just don't know when and where Life will land the next punch, this predictability is comforting.

One last look, one deep breath and I'm done. "Okay."

She's already grabbed the banister trying to hoist herself on it but her body is too damaged to manage alone, so I assist her. "Don't fall," I say before letting go and climbing on the solid frame myself.

It's the tallest we'll ever be.

"Don't let go." I'm not scared, just repeating a promise.

Sirens growl out in the distance; it's time. "Never."

Hands entwined we lean toward our escape, our only way out.

Free at last.


	15. Chapter 15

**Prompt and all other entries can be found here:**

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 07/ week - 25**

* * *

**Week 25**

My heart,

You reading this means I'm long gone.

You won't ever know how sorry I am for hurting you like this, but believe me when I say it's for the better.

I just can't go on like this, like we were. Taking advantage of your perfect soul and grace, exploiting the light you are basking in and soaking up your warmth... It's too much.

It has to end here, for your sake.

You should have the world at your feet; breathing and living every last aspect of it. Dragging me around and letting my bullshit burden you, holding you back, pulling you down and over to this dark place – it will leave you drained dry. Wasted. Ruined.

You deserve so much more... everything you wish for.

With me, you'll get nothing, for I'm not good for anything. You claim that it doesn't matter, that you don't care, but one day you will. You'd end up hating me for all the chances I robbed you off, and I can't let that happen.

Making you hate me will be the worst thing I've ever done.

So, I set you free.

Spread your wings, baby.

Remember that I love you.

Goodbye.

/200 words


	16. Chapter 16

**Yes, two entries inspired by the same prompt. :) This is a little collab with Bigblueboat (go check out her entries!)**

**Fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - dot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 07/ week - 25**

* * *

**Week 25**

A bottle of amber liquid in one hand, I rip the tie off my neck with the other. Flashes of tonight's conversation pass in front of my eyes. Her gaze never holding mine; her touches—fleeting at best.

Watching her with him, seeing her smile, the lingering fingers against his arm; the pain rips through my chest.

I throw back another swallow, twisting the ring between my fingers, the one I intended to give her tonight.

Surely, it wasn't like that from the beginning. I remember when it felt like she wanted me as much as I wanted her. It was real—we were real. I refused to believe anything else.

After _he_ returned to the city, things changed. Seeing as we share the same circle of friends, for them to reunite was inevitable.

Had she been honest—not only with me, but herself as well—we might have made it work, or at least called it quits on even terms. Sure, it would have pained me back the, but this, now, is so much worse.

After almost two years of this... this farce, I'm left bleeding.

One last gulp from the bottle; I throw both it and the diamond into the flames.

/199 words


	17. Chapter 17

**Prompt and all other entries can be found here:**

**fanficflashfic - dot - blogspot - co - dot - uk/ 2013/ 08/ week - 31**

* * *

**Week 31**

If I reached for his hand right now,

he'd let me have it and, entwining fingers,

hold on to mine.

.

If I asked for his arms to wrap around my body and hold me tight,

for him to press my chest to his and envelope me whole,

he'd do it in a heartbeat.

.

If I sat down on his lap sideways and lean into him,

my head resting in the nook where his neck and shoulder met,

he'd draw butterfly patterns on my back until sleep was just a blink away.

.

If I brought my face so close to his that only a gasp of air

would separate his lips from my own,

he'd grin and close the gap in a heartbeat.

.

If I were brave enough to let him uncover all my hidden flaws,

knowing that the gentle look in his eyes will remain even after the veil's been lifted,

I'd give him all of me without wasting any more time.

.

I want him to. I want _him_, and I know he wants me, too. A bit.

Yet, I can't bring myself to do it.

I'm too scared my reality would shatter his fantasy.

/197 words


End file.
